Wildest Nightmares Coming True
by murdermurder
Summary: Both recoiled at the other's words, and both stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "Nothing," said Sam quietly at long last.


Songs ~ Sam(my) - Darren Criss - The song Blaine plays at the Lima Bean.

She's got you high - Mumm-ra - The song Sam and Blaine sing at Glee Club.

_"I can't stand it, When I'm staring in his eyes, And he's not looking back, It ain't a big surprise.."_

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together, giving the blonde boy a more puppy dog expression than usual, although it was clearly confused. He'd been trying to hide in the back, cleaning dishes and taking inventory of, well, coffee beans, but when he heard his boyfriend crooning his nickname, of course he was going to poke his head out, his blonde hair falling to the side as his eyes peered from behind the doorway, in stealth mode.

Blaine didn't know Sam was there. Blaine didn't know Sam ha'd picked up a second job months ago. Blaine most certainly didn't know that the reason Sam had picked up the job was because if he didn't, he was going to have to move. Away from Lima, away from Blaine, away from everything.

"..Sammy, sammy, why can't you see? What you're doing to me? The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes you wonder if he ever sees behind my disguise..everything is falling, and I don't know where to land.." the curly haired boy continued to sing, his voice striking the blonde as nothing short of angelic. But once he'd gotten past the voice, the lyrics hit him. Like rocks. Very, very sharp rocks with very, very bad intentions. What did he know? Did he know everything?

"She's got you high, you don't even know yet, search for the time, before it leaves without you." Blaine and Sam were sitting next to each other, each with a guitar in their hands, strumming away to the 500 days song. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts, each totally oblivious to the crazy things spinning in the other's mind.

"What's this about? I figured love would shine through.." Blaine watched the blue eyes in front of him, piercing them with his own dark ones, lifting his chin slightly as he sang, the words strong in the air leaving Rachel and Finn staring at them with their trademark "I'm judging you..I'm judging you.." faces, and Kurt sitting in the corner with Dave, looking miffed at best.

"Well hope it's alive, and hope she's gonna tell you.." Sam was grinning the words to his boyfriend, unaware that Mercedes and Tina were busily texting, trying to figure out if Sam had told Blaine the truth yet.

"She's got you high.." Blaines eyes had a trace of sadness in them at these words, causing the blonde to lock into that emotion, trying to figure out what was causing it. Damn the audience. It was just in the way."What's this about? I figured love would shine though.."

"You can't deny, you want the happy ending.."

Fourty minutes later, practice was over, and Blaine and Sam were left alone in the room, getting up from their cheap plastic chairs to carefully replace their guitars in their respective cases, picking them up and truding slowly out of the room. No words passed between them.

Finally, sitting in Blaine's car, holding so many memories between the two of them, the silence broke all at once. "What's going on with you and Quinn?" "I'm leaving."

Both recoiled at the other's words, and both stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "Nothing," said Sam quietly at long last.

"You're..leaving?" Blaine's voice was hardly over a whisper. "I have to."

Restrained.

"Well, you could..you could finish out the senior year here, at least. You could..you could stay with me, if you want."

Frantic.

"I can't."

Scared. "Why not?"

Terrified. "Can't you see that this is my chance? You have to let me take it."

Hopeful.

"We could take the G.E.D, we could go wherever the hell you want,"

Desperate.

Sam's eyes held different thoughts. He stared at Blaine, taking him in for several minutes. And, eventually, reached over, his hands on Blaine's armrest. Kissed him on the nose. Stared at him, their faces too close to count as two seperate things. Their foreheads touched. And then Sam left.

_You can't deny, you're looking for the sunset. What's this about? I figured love would shine through. We've lost the match, this world has turned so see-through.._


End file.
